


I'll Be Your Hope, I'll Be Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be everything that you need. A "first time" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Hope, I'll Be Your Love

  
David found himself pinned to the sheets, tangled in a mess of blankets, with the other man who shared his namesake. The aforementioned man moved atop him, gently and carefully, so as not to hurt him. David gulped as Cook hunkered down, his hands pressed on the mattress on either side of David's head. A wave of nervousness overcame him; they were so _close_. Heat surrounded them and the only noise was the sound of their breathing (and maybe David's heartbeat). Swallowing again, hazel eyes peered up at green ones (although they weren't just green. There seemed to be just about every color imaginable in Cook's eyes. It was...weird. And kind of pretty). "I-I'm so nervous," he sputtered, breathing erratic, tongue darting out to wet anxious lips.

A smile. A light tug of the mouth that seemed fit to calm David down. It sort of worked. Well, maybe a lot. Brushing a scruffy kiss against the younger one's flushed cheek, Cook then dragged his mouth along David's jawline, ending at his ear. Hot breath danced up into the inner shell, causing David to shiver and squirm deliciously beneath him. "It's alright, baby. Just relax. Let Cookie take care of you."

David couldn't help but return the smile. He felt warm, safe, content. Another sigh as the older man nibbled at his ear, tugging lightly. Goosebumps raced across his arms and legs. "Oh my heck," he giggled, "That tickles!" A deep chuckle was what he got in response before Cook moved in, closing the space between them. The two kissed each other a bit tentatively, getting a feel for one another. Lips met, wet and soft, again and again, soon becoming passionate and lustful; excitement and anticipation getting the better of them. Shivering fingertips explored, discovered and lingered, memorizing every hard curve and muscular line. Mouths touched further, with the kiss being rough, raw and hard, yet tender and romantic. Neither of them wanted to let go or pull away.

A shudder-y gasp then pushed forth from David; those lips detached from his own to find themselves on his stomach, playing at his belly-button. Fisting Cook's hair tightly, bouts of shivers coursed through him, filling his entire form with an electric warmth. The older man continued tasting the tan skin a few moments longer before reaching up and claiming David's mouth again.

Soon, David was on his stomach. Slicked fingers moved in and out of him, going deeper with each turn. Biting his lip, he couldn't hold back the moan of pain that threatened to break loose. Cook stopped immediately, asking him if he should continue. Giving a fervent nod, David told him that it was okay and urged him to go on. A second moan escaped him. He felt so vulnerable right now; exposing himself to Cook. Tears then sprang to the corners of his eyes as the aforementioned man cautiously pushed up inside him. It felt so tight and hot. His body suddenly clamped up around Cook, trying to expel him, but David resisted. He _wanted_ this. He wanted Cook. As a raggedy groan fled from the trappings of his throat, David closed his eyes, lost in the sensation; they began to rock back and forth, finding a steady rhythm.

With Cook's hot breath panting on his neck, and as he heard his own desperate, breathy cries, David realized that this is where he wanted to be. Giving himself up to another man.

Giving himself up to the one person he truly, honestly, loved with every fiber of his being.


End file.
